Aang Ty lee The Untold Truth After the War's End
by ADQuickfeat
Summary: Aang finds out many secrets about what happened after the war and what the change has done to his friends and enemies. How they've changed what roads their lives have followed. This is a twist on what you'd expect from the 'good guys set' and 'bad guys set'
1. Chapter 1

**Avatar/ Ty Lee The Untold Truth After The War's End**

**-This Story Will Be A Third Person One-**

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**

Aang was undera tree eating one of the apples that had fallen from up higher in the tree. He wasn't enjoying the apple much but eating it gave him a reason to have a break and relax, think of all the good he'd done. It had been 3 years since the end of the war with the Fire Nation and the world was really building up from the ashes. Minor issues were becoming a little major as people who were from the Fire Nation were being picked up as "Unwanted" and not allowed pass through or into ba sing se, this was an annoying tedious task that Aang had been going to travel to several nights ago but had been caught up in a small town political dispute.

Aang had had enough with the apple and threw it giving a small air bending boost behind it to throw it into some nearby bushes. He continued to walk, the small break hadn't given his feet enough resting time. He'd been traveling in the blazing heat all day and his minor duties required alot of fast, long distance travel. But he had to push on the under ground passage that lead to the bay area of ba sing se was only a few kilometres away and he could already see the hill area. Gosh had it really been that long, the clean untainted hill that had once been clear now had been overgrown and uncared for. He barely recognised it.

Hope dragged him to the secret enterance, Aang didn't know why they kept it like this, he accepted the hill but why coouldn't they keep it open. Neither the less he pushed on in easily enough. Inside was crazy people were moving in huddles and guards were pulling anyone out of line or so it seemed. Multiple chickens ran by his feet followed by a 'culturally' dressed man who apeard out of no where and was gone before a breath left Aangs mouth. "HEY! Aang! remember me" exclaimed a familiar voice behind him. He spun round to find one of the guards of the tunnel waving at him from some distance. Aang got closer then said,"I'm sorry I don't maybe its the head gear? But nope"

The stranger laughed at this responce, what was so funny?"you seriously don't recognise me?"

"I remember the voice, not so much the face. Your an earth bender aren't you?"

"No silly." The woman removed her head gear, It was suki "remember me now?"

"OH! Now I do. Hi suki hows sokka? I haven't really seen him not muh time on my hands lately" Aang could barely talk he was a bright red and his voice was all over the place, some sort of itch had formed at the base of his neck and he was using the most akward ways to itch it during his sentence.

"Same I have been call edback here as we need as many Guards as we can apparently to get Fire Nationalists."

"Who are they? And what do they do?"

"Oh they're just some fake made up group by the media but everybodies gone nuts since that kid burnt his hand and blamed his fire bending friends."

Aang felt rediculous just standing around "Suki is there any where we could sit down and discuss this with your suppiriors in private" He's hinted at the last bit as he didn't awnt anyone out here to hear his thoughts on the meidas new favourite group.

"sure" Suki lead Aang through swarms of massed people who were carrying far too many bellongings for one trip and were oviously intent on going to ba sing se and staying there.

When they finally reached the room It wasn't at all like he was expecting instead of a box with wooden chairs it was amazing. the room was marbel and stone and wood and so many working elements it must of taken many months to build. Out of no where a teenager jumped out of the pool, into the cover of a changing wall luckly. The girl ran out pratically not stoping past the wall yet her wear was changed and her self dry? Aang once again didn't know who he was talking to. "You wanted to see me, Twinkle Toes?"

"Toph? How did you get...What is... But I..." Aang blurted out in a state of confussion. Toph Bayfong was now in charge of the hidden bay? This was wrong how did the girl who made and still makes all the wrong choices with power and anything to do with anything else come to control the most important port in the world?

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aang/ Ty Lee The Untold Truth After the War's End**

**-This is a third person story line-**

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**

"yep, I got it all around my little finger" boasted Toph "this port and anything else I got on my plate".

Aang had had enough of his silence "So how _did _you get in control of here?"

"Ah thank you for bringing that up, I was going to tell you earlier but you and I both know that I love bragging in person. It's all thanks to my new job, I'm a general!" At this word two captains bowed their heads in respect, Earth Benders have a very strange military honors system and everyone seems to respect this highly. "So yeah my parents put me up for a military position after that year of non-acceptance following the war. I moved through the ranks until a General suffered some earth tremor which had been undetected until it was under them but by then..." Toph didn't continue she didn't need to either I could picture it already. "So minor detail minor detail blah blah blah Opening then, Bam! I'm a general. As soon as I found out he was a military commander I thought of the safest most powerful military and non-military base in the Earth Kingdom. My other base is in Shey Dosh, you know the high security militarized zone always looking for anti-benders. Dang those guys are getting popular."

"So you're telling me that you got general by a coincidence of an undetectable earth tremour of such huge magnitude that even a General and a battalion of Captains couldn't handle it?" Aang gave Toph a stare forgetting that she was blind momentarily. She couldn't of and therefore didn't hold his stare. She smiled lightly, something didn't add up but he couldn't figure out what it was?

"I can take you there well not me specifically but my troop I need to go on daily routine and scan ships and such I do want to bore you with the lecture but I've got to go." And with that she slipped out of the door closing it with tremendous force behind her captains struggled with the door and managed a quick slip under to follow her.

Aang followed Suki through another door from the one they'd come through it was on the opposite side of the room and therefore was hidden from sight or at least from Aangs view but not from Tophs. He didn't have time to think he was suddenly inside a giant white room then as soon as he'd got his Barings was brought through the next level. This continued for three more tunnels until one passageway gave berth for a wider passage and a maze of Earth colonist hunched over desks checking the smallest pieces of paper. Few looked up from their work and only one saw the Avatar pass but was dragged off by a guard before he spoke. This was getting stranger and stranger first random duties then hidden passages followed by a maze of rooms and now slaves to work. Before they'd reached the next door they were joined by two guards in golden amour showing a higher role than many could get in a life time, not to mention it they were wearing it in peace times in the staff area no less.

Aang whispered to Suki "I don't like what's going on here." She didn't respond she just said a few sentences under her breath and with her mouth hidden from view there was no chance of him being able to read it.

They came to a large circular door which required possibly the largest key Aang had ever seen and it was made out of a dark rock which seemed distant but familiar. He couldn't put his finger on it.

Within were thirteen tombs and a huge crack to the surface below were the remains of alot of crushed boulders. But Toph had clearly said that they'd had no time to react it was just on them. Aang glided down close to one of the boulders there was no evidence that this had been ripped out by a tremor but… Earth bended. He looked closer and as he did he saw just what he was looking for, a faint clue as to who threw it. A flake of Gold.

Aang went back up the previously well-lit dungeon was already pure blackness by the time he got up there, there was a muffled scream and a small fall followed by a swear on Aangs right, but as lit the torches to see what had happened great Earth balls came hurtling at him moving at unimaginable speeds. He brought a defensive air ball up with only moments to lose unfortunately a few stones scratched the surface of skin. It was only a light wound but damn it hurt. He repelled and tried to counter attack the benders but the numbers and strength was overwhelming the only thing he could do was sit in the Earth Defense he'd set up and dwell on the thought of one of his closest friends had betrayed her nation and him for some power. Toph was a traitor.

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aang/ Ty Lee The Untold Truth After the War's End**

**-This is a third person story line-**

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**

**Sorry for writing so soon I just couldn't wait with this chapter. Thank you for all the suport on this series so far last night we went through 100 views and are more than half way to 200 so keep reading follow review and tell your friends!**

He was trapped no where he could escape through and he was being constantly pelted with earth so he couldn't do anything, Aang was not aware of this yet but he was being slowly forced back and into the crack he had just investigated.

As soon as this came to his attention he decided to go out on the offensive he opened the back of his shelter and made it fly towards one of the guards who dodged it and seemed unchanged by Aangs attack. Before he could do anything else a rock made him lose his footing and before he knew what was happening he fell.

Two guards looked down the hole. Neither wanted to go down there in case he had survived but as they looked closer they saw his orange robe at the bottom and a brown twig which they thought must be his glider. Losing their nerves they beckoned their friends over to look down half broke out laughing saying stuff like "that was the avatar?" "I could of taken him on my own if I had known he was such a wimp".

One realized that their job wasn't over Aang had been presumed dead before and that had been the end of Fire Lord Ozai so reluctantly he grabbed one of the soldiers that had regained their formed dignity and earth bended a platform down into the depth of the rock.

Aang wasn't dead he was trapped in a cave where there was no sun and no way out. His vision was blurry but at least he could get a faint clue as to his condition and location. He lent back onto a rock but he lay back onto the wrong area and found a spike in his injury where Azula had struck lightening through him. Someone was going to get his wrath and he had an pretty good idea who.

As the guards were lowed the air started to move faster and get stronger around them. They'd travelled down roughly two thirds of the man-made ravine only to find a stick and the Avatars outer layer of clothes, both guards stood and looked at each other. Both had panic written all over their faces suddenly Earth started to shift on their right but a large looking boulder, they chuckled the guys up top were trying to spook them. But the guards weren't in sight they'd go into the room to clean up. One got closer to the boulder and as he did so the crack in the boulder got bigger and vibrations more powerful. The second guard grabbed the first right before he touched the rock. That must have been some amazing luck because at that exact moment the rock exploded and a bright blue glow came from within. A floating boy with glowing blue eyes and tattoos rose from the hole giving the guards half a second of pure awe before he shot up faster than anything than any of the Guards had ever seen.

Aang was in a subconscious each Avatar was using his or her unique knowledge to fight. As he rose to the level of the Guards and above he started to make a huge wall behind him, a wall of fire. The guards saw this took a couple seconds to believe it then pegged it for the door. Most knew the avatar wouldn't let them go but he was a merciful one so there was still come hope. Suddenly a huge earth slab appeared before the door, no one could move it. They were trapped.

Aang made short work of the men using water and air bending on most who stood in his way but a few he had to prove his power and earth bended them to submission. The fight lasted no more than 3 minutes but it was the most violent since the war with men being chucked about to just get up and collapse. Aang was done with them and started to walk off when he sensed that something was wrong, a disturbance in the Earth somehow. He threw himself right and saw a Earth ball being controlled towards where his head just was, Aang had it. He brought the Earth ball in a 180 loop so now it was heading for his head but at the last second he moved his head so that it would miss and gave the earth all the power it needed all the time the Earth bender presumed he had control but knew he'd lost it when it went straight at him. He was knocked off the cliff but Aang being the person he is extended a platform so the man would only be knocked out, battered and bruised.

The second guard attempted to run but Aang air and fire bended his way over to him and put cuffs of water over him holding him up. He asked one simple and straight forward question. where is Toph Be Fong? But little did he know that Toph was thousands of miles away.

**-Please Leave a review feedback is always appreciated also I can know when you want my next part out by-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aang/ Ty Lee The Untold Truth After the War's End**

**-This is a third person story line-**

**-Please leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated plus you can let me know if you'd like to read the next instalment-**

Aang held the Guard fast so that he couldn't escape or bend, he was furious. "Where is Toph? TELL ME!"

Guard just shock and wimpered"eh..To..ph, I mean, general..toph is at?...er?"

Aang looked at the trembling man he was not going to tell him much in the state he was in, he was still more scared of Toph than he was of the avatar. "tell me or a much worse fate will come to you!"

The man snapped "She's on a ship headed for the military base Shey Dosh, Please don't hurt me?!"

Aang dropped the man, he was a good soldier just one controlled by a corrupted official. He ran but his arm hurt like hell where the rocks had chipped his flesh, the cut had grown from his fall. He stopped and examined it; it was a slightly greenish colour. He touched it gently, the pain was unbearable. He realized that now he'd made his wound much worse by fighting with it the only reason he hadn't noticed it was because of the adrenalin rush throughout his system.

He was going to have to find another way out or face even more guards which he knew he couldn't defeat in his current condition. He took it easy to the door deciding to use the large door that he'd blocked to leave and make a secret escape.

He easily water bent through the door smoothly and slipped through the gap without thinking he sent water through the corridors of the maze of workers throwing guards into walls and each other. He then quickly made sure they were knocked out and airbent them all into the crater room. He made his way through the maze trying to remember the way he'd come from. He saw an empty desk, "this must be where that woman who was taken for looking at me sat". He was about to turn to find the passage that gave way to a fire exit but before he'd even begun he heard a scream from a passage far to his right. It was a female scream of pain, he ran straight at the sounds origin not caring that he was bending desks out of his way to get there.

As he did so the people at the desks looked up and shouted out something in a foreign language suddenly Aang was surrounded by a thousand happy faces all ludicrously excited to see the avatar. A few through themselves at his feet, he was now surrounded by a babble of non-sense that neither he nor any of the earth benders could make out.

If he'd of been able to understand what they'd said he would have known that they were friendly non benders from a lost tribe in the jungle who had been brought here and forced into labour. They thought the avatar was here to rescue them and protect them from the earth benders, but they of course couldn't speak any English and therefore couldn't understand the avatar.

He backed them off with an air sphere, the tribe's men and women took this as a sign of personal space not hostility as they would of with anyone else.

He found a thin wall and broke it down; though to severe pain in his arm he carried on. He tore through a couple of rooms which appeared to be for higher ranked documenters and writers. Eventually Aang wasted a wall away to find Suki in chains and the woman who had looked up at him held fast by metal cuffs being whipped and being told something in that same weird foreign language. Aang didn't even have to move he was about to when the documenters attacked the tormentor, even if Aang had wanted to help he couldn't he was lost before he had even moved.

He didn't approve of their methods but since he had no way of talking to them he couldn't tell them this.

He broke the cuffs and chains, and brought in a crying Suki into his arms. "They did this to me for wanting to let you go or help you". "It's ok, you're safe now." The woman he'd saved gave a short bow then with the rest of her clan went through the tunnel Aang had come through so that they could escape and cause a lot of havoc in the progress.

"Aang I have to wait here with my warriors or at least those who came with me" Suki explained "Don't go to Ba Sing Se, there's a barn in the woods from where you came in there is a healer who can fix you up. Stay safe and if you find Sokka tell him to meet me here."

Aang was sure that all that Suki was saying now was true but one thing puzzled him "you were forced here weren't you?"

"I didn't want to say it might of…"

"It's ok that's all I needed to know"

And with that he walked through the rubble and past a recently busted door frame into the jungle.

Aang travelled all throughout that day unaware that he was being watched by a mysterious figure. The figure had followed him all through the day and night until the morning when he collapsed in the mud of the snow with a large green swell on his arm that could stop his bending within hours.

**-Please leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated plus you can let me know if you'd like to read the next instalment-**


	5. Chapter 5

Aang/ Ty Lee The Untold Truth After the War's End

-This is a third person story line-

-Please leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated plus you can let me know if you'd like to read the next instalment-

Aang woke slowly. His head hurt a lot but his arm apparently felt a lot better for it. He couldn't see his surroundings but he had some of Tophs sight technique understood so he looked around. (Until later on when I say sight it'll be him seeing through his feet so he can't see characters only where they are, weight and size). He wasn't sure where he was all he could remember was the ground suddenly getting closer and then nothing, till now. He wasn't sure where he was, there were three misshapen walls around him and a roof made of lots of random layers, he guessed the building wasn't built for looks but for function which he had to work out.

His back was surprisingly comfortable considering he was in a large overbuilt box with a side missing but in a way very itchy. A rustle came from the other side of the building; Aang had escape on his right so he could always dive for cover. He sensed in that direction, the animal was four legged and way extremely heavy. He air bended up and back a little but feel over a pile of something which collapsed on him as he went back. It felt like a thousand dry pieces of string falling on him. He threw himself up and lit a flame in his hand but for some reason he couldn't see it or anything else, there was nothing on his face but he still couldn't see. He was blind! He backed up to the wall as the ton monster moved forward slowly. It started to circle Aang he began to panic so he ran but in his blind dash he ran into a brick and landed outside.

He felt very ill his head felt like a spiked ball attached to his neck. He placed his feet on the ground to try and look round and get his bearings so he wouldn't feel as out of place and blind. He sensed a body moving around some rocks but before he could move she came around and saw him. Aang struggled to sensed the vibrations but the person who had dropped what looked like two buckets running at him made stupidly loud vibrations that he could recognise as running from when he'd last used it. He wasn't sure if it was a threat but he let his guard when the person yelled out "Aang!" It was a familiar female voice who had put a lot of concern in her voice and equally in her step light but quick.(come back to this). She ran up and helped him up carefully making sure not to touch his sensitive arm or any area connecting his arm to head. He took his time getting up, her hands weren't familiar he obviously hadn't touched her hand before. They were nice and soft not rough like a lot of earth kingdom dwellers from handling dirt and stone. "You really shouldn't be out here, you can't see. Can you give me five minutes? Duh, of course you can what else are you going to do?" just as quickly as she'd come round the bend she fled into the barn. He was about to shout after her but he realised that she wouldn't of put him in there if she knew that beast could or would harm him.

He sat down but the girl took longer coming back, something about water for helping cooking. It was nearly an hour before she returned and lit a fire. Aang did offer but she reminded him of his condition. This reminded the mystery woman of his condition; she came and sat down next to him.

"You were scratched on the arm by some age old rocks from some ancient place; they must have had moss or something growing over them because you had an infection in it and a bad one at too. I managed to get someone from a close village to come up here and fix you up a bit unfortunately to help you the avatar in you sent the infection to your eyes because of some unknown reason to us but what we do know is that she had to perform some surgery on your eyes to get it out and clean it. You'll be blind for a few weeks, I have had you in this barn for a few hours since the operation so that's nearly a quarter of a day gone!" She explained

"Great" Aang said sarcastically "but who are you where are we?"

"I am a friend, we're in the North West earth kingdom about ten kilometres from ba sing se and General Toph is in hiding" She responded, unaffected by Aangs comment. This was all she had to say on that matter then turned to the matter of a weekly cleansing and how it could be a problem with him being awake.

Aang didn't want to be rude so he forced himself to stay awake for hours before she realised that he was tired. Immediately, realising that she was keeping him up, stopped mid-sentence and escorted him back to the barn where he collapsed into the hay. He was asleep before his head hit the hay.

But this was the friends plan before his eyes completely closed she was out the barn lifted a partial mask over her face and ran off at astounding speeds racing towards the jungle with news of the Avatar.

-Please leave a review. Feedback is always appreciated plus you can let me know if you'd like to read the next instalment-


End file.
